The present application relates generally to the field of an airbag device for a motor vehicle.
One disclosed embodiment relates to an apparatus for an airbag device for a motor vehicle, including an airbag, a receptacle, and a flexible protective covering. The airbag may be inflated to protect a vehicle occupant. Additionally, the airbag may be arranged within the receptacle as an airbag package. The receptacle includes an outlet opening through which the airbag may emerge during inflation expand. The flexible protective covering covers the airbag package in the region of the outlet opening. The flexible protective covering includes at least two flexible, sheet-like protective elements secured to the receptacle. The flexible, sheet-like protective elements are connected to one another via at least one separable tearing line. Further, the flexible, sheet-like protective elements flank the airbag during initial inflation and expansion of the airbag. Additionally, between the protective covering and the airbag provided as an airbag package, a flexible guide layer is arranged. The flexible guide layer is permanently connected to a first of the sheet-like protective elements, such that the first sheet-like protective element, together with the guide layer, forms a composite layer flanking the airbag during inflation. Further, the guide layer is permanently connected to the first sheet-like protective element along a connecting line that extends along the tearing line.